Stray Dogs Kindergarten
by Claypollo
Summary: Dazai Osamu y Chuuya Nakahara son dos profesores de jardín de infancia que no pueden ni verse. Su relación cambiará cuando un grupo de huérfanos entre a estudiar en sus clases. ¿Pero irá a mejor o peor? / Dazai x Chuuya / Kindergarten!AU / Basado en el evento de Bungou Mayoi en el que todos son niños pequeños.


Yukichi Fukuzawa siempre había sido un hombre serio y tranquilo. La mayoría de personas que lo conocían, sabían que solo había dos cosas en el mundo capaces de ablandar su fuerte expresión que casi parecía de enfado permanente.  
La primera eran los gatos, los cuales Fukuzawa adoraba. La segunda, sus niños.  
Fukuzawa, a pesar de su aspecto, era director de una escuela de jardín de infancia. Adoraba los pequeños que asistían a su centro con todo su corazón. Aunque a veces llegase a intimidarlos, y al principio los niños sintieran terror, al final todos acababan devolviéndole a su director esos sentimientos de amor.  
No había nadie sobre la faz de la tierra que quisiera más a esos críos que él. Pero no sólo por eso era el director ideal del Jardín de Infancia "Stray Dogs". Fukuzawa tenía grandes dotes de liderazgo. Además, como ya se ha mencionado era serio. Responsable de aquellos que le rodean, y eso incluía al profesorado. Jamás permitiría que nada le ocurriese a esos niños mientras él estuviese a cargo. Por eso, todos confiaban en él plenamente.

Hoy era un día más en la guardería. Los profesores solían llegar una hora antes que los alumnos para tener una pequeña reunión con el Director. En ella comprobaban que todo estaba bien, y mencionaban aquello que les preocupase.  
Sin embargo… La reunión de hoy no era una simple rutina más. Fukuzawa tenía una importante noticia.  
No fue hasta que llegaron los cuatro tutores de las clases en las que el centro estaba dividido, que comenzó la reunión.  
El primero en llegar fue el siempre puntual Fiódor Dostoyevski. Era un chico joven que emigró hace poco de Rusia. Tenía una expresión suave, por el que uno no debía dejarse engañar. En realidad podía dar muchísimo miedo cuando se enfadaba. Él era el encargado de la clase de los "Girasoles Morados". Una clase revoltosa, pero divertida.  
Tras él vinieron dos profesores más. Uno, se llamaba Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald. Alto, apuesto, rico… Uno podría llegarse a pensar seriamente porqué alguien como él había entrado a trabajar a una humilde guardería en Yokohama. Lo cierto es que, al igual que el director, el hombre parecía tener una gran vocación por el trabajo con niños tras la pérdida de su propia hija. Nunca dio detalles, y nadie tampoco le preguntó por ellos. Fitzgerald era el tutor de la clase de las "Margaritas Amarillas". Eran bastante variopintos.  
El otro profesor no era otro que Chuuya Nakahara. Bajito, y con mal genio a primera vista nadie diría que trabaja con niños. En realidad la clase de Chuuya era la más problemática. Las "Rosas Negras" era una clase en la que encontrabas a los niños más inquietos y traviesos. Quizás por eso, el mal genio de Chuuya ayudaba a controlarlos un poco.  
Y… Por último queda la clase de los "Tulipanes Rojos", con el profesor Osamu Dazai encabezándola. A pesar de ser la clase más tranquila, tenían quizás el profesor más… Especial.  
Hoy, por ejemplo, llegaba tarde.  
Tardó quince minutos en aparecer, con la excusa de que había un enorme atasco de camino hacia aquí, a pesar de que vivía bien cerca de Chuuya, su amigo de la universidad. Aunque quizás el término "amigo" era demasiado simple para describir la relación entre esos dos. Parecía que se llevaban a matar, y siempre competían el uno contra el otro incluso involucrando sus propias clases. Pero después, eran los que mejor se conocían entre sí, llegando a interpretar incluso simples miradas.

El Director pareció conforme con la excusa de Dazai, y con un movimiento de papeles dio comienzo a la reunión.  
\- Antes de que me expliquéis nada… Quería informar de la incorporación de nuevo alumnado al centro.  
Los cuatro profesores parecían sorprendidos. ¿Nuevos alumnos? ¿En mitad del curso?  
\- **¿Huh? Pero Señor Director… Las plazas están llenas en todas las aulas, ¿no?** -Comentó Chuuya. El hombre asintió.  
\- **Eso parece. Sin embargo el orfanato local de Yokohama ha tenido problemas con el número de estudiantes por clase en su centro de elección, así que se ha decidido que los alumnos sobrantes serán trasladados aquí.  
** Todos se quedaron en silencio. Sin decir nada, podía verse perfectamente como todos pensaban lo mismo. _"Al Director le ha dado pena y ha ofrecido el centro a pesar de estar llenos también."  
_ Le delató el acto de apartar la mirada y toser un poco.  
\- **Bueno… No pasa nada, ¿no?** -La suave voz de Fiódor rompió el silencio. - **¿Ya se ha decidido a qué clase irán?**  
\- **Um… Eso…** -El hombre ojeó los papeles. - **Son un total de cinco niños. Pensé que podíamos repartir uno en cada aula, y después el sobrante aquel profesor que sea capaz de tener dos alumnos más.  
** \- **Uh. Mi aula está llena.** -Empezó Chuuya moviendo una mano. - **Imposible, imposible.  
** \- **Creo que seré capaz de sólo ocupar uno en la mía...** -Murmuró Francis, con una mano en la barbilla. - **Con John y Lovecraft trasteando no sé si sería acertado acoger a dos.  
** Dazai, que había estado callado hasta el momento sonrió con un "Je…".  
- **¡Señor Director!** -Se levantó de la silla ante la mirada odiosa de Chuuya. - **Será un placer acoger a dos pequeños en mi aula. Sean diez niños, o cien, no hay problema mientras el profesor sea competente, ¿no?  
** Esto último lo dijo mirando directamente hacia su compañero de universidad, que por supuesto saltó de inmediato.  
\- **¿QUÉ INSINÚAS?  
** \- **¿Yo? Nada. Sólo digo que tengo los brazos abiertos a los huerfanitos sin problema ninguno.  
** \- **¡AH! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡DIRECTOR! ¡DEME DOS A MI TAMBIÉN!  
** Los otros tres maestros tenían la palma de la mano en la frente. Era como lidiar con dos niños más.  
\- **Está bien… Dos para Dazai, dos para Chuuya, uno para Francias… Um… ¿Está bien que no tengas ninguno, Fiódor?  
** \- **Menos trabajo, ¿no?** -Sonrió el hombre. Sin tener que abrir la boca, había quedado libre de cargas.  
\- **Bien. Entonces os pasaré los informes. Buena suerte hoy.  
** \- **¡Si, Director!**

Un joven de cinco años avanzaba tímidamente hacía la salida del orfanato. Desde que tenía uso de conciencia, Atsushi siempre había vivido ahí, en el orfanato de Yokohama. Sin embargo, nunca había hecho ningún amigo en su planta. Esta era la primera vez que iba a conocer a chicos de su edad, e incluso algunos de su mismo orfanato. Cuando llegó al autobús se dio cuenta de que ahí esperaban dos chicas y dos chicos con uniformes iguales al suyo. Una blusita azul, un gorro amarillo y pantalones negros (o falda en caso de las dos chicas).  
\- **Oh… Um… Hola…** -Murmuró, abrazando un peluche de tigre, lo único que le quedaba de su anterior familia.  
Uno de los chicos ni siquiera lo miró, pero el otro saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Los dos tenían el pelo negro, pero uno llevaba máscara. Asumió que quizás eran hermanos, ya que se parecían mucho. No fue hasta que bajó la mirada que se dio cuenta.  
La persona que le saludó con la cabeza era en realidad una chica. O eso, o era una chica con falda.  
- **Buenos días.** -Saludó al otro lado una pequeña de cabellos rojos. A su lado otra con el pelo recogido en dos coletas de color azabache, se escondió detrás de ella. - **Mi nombre es Lucy Maud Montgomery.**  
A pesar de que presentó de forma muy solemne, Atsushi sólo se quedó con "Lucy".  
\- **Oh… Mucho gusto…  
** \- **Mmhmm. Y esta es Kyouka. Saluda, Kyouka.** -La pequeña de coletas no salió de detrás de Lucy.- **Es muy tímida… ¡Es mi compañera de cuarto! Oh y esos dos son Ryunosuke y Gin Akutagawa. Son hermanos pero no me hablan.**  
Parecía muy ofendida por ese hecho, pero eso no consiguió que los Akutagawa le dedicaran una triste mirada.  
\- **Yo soy Atsushi.** -Lo dijo mirando a Lucy, pero también miró rápidamente a Kyouka y los hermanos. - **Espero que nos llevemos bien.**  
\- **¡Sí!** -La pelirroja sonrió.  
- **¡VENGA, ENANOS! ¡AL AUTOBÚS!** -Un hombre dio un empujón a Atsushi para meterles prisa. Los dos niños se miraron con algo de miedo e hicieron caso de inmediato.  
Lucy y Kyouka se sentaron juntas, los hermanos Akutagawa también así que al pobre Atsushi le tocó sentarse junto a su muñeco tigre el cual no soltó en todo el viaje.

El autobús del orfanato primero paró en la guardería donde el resto de niños paraban, hasta que solo ellos cinco quedaron en el vehículo. Atsushi, Lucy, Kyouka, Gin y Ryunosuke. Las sobras. Los que no tenían ningún sitio al que ir. Eran los perros callejeros del orfanato. Y quizás por eso iban a la guardería "Stay Dogs" de nombre apropiado para cinco niños como ellos.  
Lo que no sabían en ese momento era que su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro de 180 grados. Y por una vez en su vida… Las cosas iban a salir bien.

En la guardería, los niños iban entrando poco a poco a sus aulas. Sin embargo, los profesores tenían que esperar a sus nuevos alumnos mientras Fiódor y Fukuzawa vigilaban a los demás. Aunque en ese momento… Faltaba alguien.  
\- **Maldito Dazai… Siempre igual… ¿Dónde se ha metido ahora? De verdad, me dan ganas de sacarle los oj-  
** Las quejas de Chuuya se apagaron de inmediato al ver llegar el autobús del orfanato. Francis se rió un poco, y puso una sonrisa de un millón de dólares para recibir a su nueva alumna.  
Del autobús bajaron cinco cabecitas con gorros amarillos, que parecían patitos recién nacidos siguiendo a su madre.  
Chuuya no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisilla al verlos tan graciosos y tímidos.  
El primero en acercarse fue Francis a la pequeña de cabellos rojos.  
\- **Y tú debes ser la pequeña Lucy, ¿me equivoco?** -Preguntó, clavando una rodilla en el suelo, y ofreciéndole una mano. - **Soy Francis Fitzgerald y seré tu profesor.**  
La niña se quedó unos momentos mirándolo con curiosidad antes de sonreír un poco.  
\- **¡Sí! ¡Soy Lucy! Y esta es Kyouka. Es mi amiga. Kyouka va a su clase también, ¿verdad Señor Fitzgerald?  
** El hombre ladeó la cabeza.  
\- **Me temo que no, Lucy. La pequeña Kyouka es um… ¿No es de Dazai?  
** \- **Sí.** -Asintió de brazos cruzados Chuuya.  
\- **No…** -Murmuró la chica. Se agarró aún más a la espalda de Lucy, a punto de llorar. - **Kyouka… No quiere…  
** \- **Kyouka… ¿Verdad?** -Una voz llamó la atención de los niños y de los profesores que no se percataron de la llegada del tercero. Dazai se arrodilló también hasta quedar a su altura. - **¿No quieres venir conmigo? Entonces… El Señor Conejito se pondrá triste…**  
Hizo un pucherito mirando un peluche blanco y adorable que traía en la mano derecha.  
\- **Oh…** -A Kyouka se le iluminó la mirada.  
\- **El Señor Conejito tenía muchas ganas de jugar con Kyouka… ¿No es así?** -Dijo con lástima. - _ **"¡Sí! ¡Quería jugar con Kyouka…!"  
**_ Puso una voz aguda que fue la que acabó de conquistar a la niña. Se soltó de Lucy y extendió los brazos hacia el peluche.  
- **Kyouka… Kyouka quiere jugar con el conejito…** -Murmuró.  
\- **¡Mmmhm! ¿Entonces Kyouka vendrá conmigo?  
** La niña asintió, agarrando el suave muñeco y abrazándolo. Chuuya soltó un bufido, apartando la mirada. Era casualidad. Definitivamente era casualidad que Dazai tuviese ese muñeco en la mano.  
\- **Y… Um… ¡Atsushi! Tu también vienes conmigo.** -Señaló al albino que abrazaba a su tigre en silencio.  
\- **Ah… Um… Sí...**  
Ofreció una mano a cada niño, que la agarraron con un peluche en la otra y se fueron tan felices a su clase. El pelirrojo los siguió con una mirada fulminante. Casi parecía que irradiaban florecillas. Que desagradable.  
\- **¡Oh! Eeeh…** -Ojeó su ficha. - **Akutagawa… Gin y Ryunosuke, ¿no? Vosotros venís conmigo, ¿vale?**  
Los niños no hablaron. Simplemente le siguieron en silencio. Chuuya suspiró, y le hizo una señal a Francis para que cerrase la puerta.  
El día no había hecho más que empezar.

Atsushi entró a la clase lentamente. Le dedicó una mirada a Kyouka pero esta estaba demasiado ocupada mirando su nuevo conejito. La clase era grande y tenía mucho juguetes. Los niños hablaban entre ellos, y saludaban al profesor que se acercó a su mesa para coger algo.  
\- **Oh. Acercaos vosotros dos.** -Lentamente los dos caminaron hasta él. - **Chicos os presento a vuestros nuevos compañeros. Estos son Kyouka Izumi y Atsushi Nakajima. Sed buenos con ellos, ¿vale?**  
Todos empezaron a hablar entre sí con curiosidad. Los dos niños se cubrieron con sus respectivos peluches, con algo de corte.  
\- **E-Encantado…** -Murmuró con un hilo de voz Atsushi.  
- **A ver…** -Antes de que se diese cuenta el profesor volvió a arrodillarse ante ellos. Ahora colocando algo en su blusita. Era un pin rojo con forma de tulipán. - **Listo. Ahora oficialmente sois parte de los tulipanes rojos. ¡Venga! ¡Buscad un sitio donde sentaros!**  
La sonrisa de Dazai se le contagió a ambos niños. Y con eso, toda vergüenza desapareció.  
Kyouka se sentó al lado de una niña con el pelo corto que recortaba un corazón. Atsushi dudó unos momentos, hasta que vio a un chico rubio con gafas que lo llamaba. Se señaló con curiosidad, y el joven asintió fuertemente así que se acercó.  
Cuando llegó a su lado el niño empezó a escribir algo en un pequeño cuaderno. ¡Tan pequeño y ya sabía escribir tan bien! Atsushi lo vio asombrado.  
\- **¿Ves esto?** -Dijo de pronto señalando lo que había escrito. - **¡Es mi nombre! Soy Kunikida Doppo.  
** Arrancó el papel y se lo dio. Atsushi lo agarró con curiosidad.  
\- **¡Waaah…! ¡Tu nombre!** -Se quedó mirándolo casi con brillos en la mirada.  
- **¡Ha! No es lo único que se escribir.** -Soltó con orgullo. - **Te llamas Atsushi, ¿verdad?**  
\- **¡Sí!** -El albino se sentó a su lado. - **¿¡Sabes escribir mi nombre!?**  
\- **No lo se.  
** \- **Ah.**  
\- **¡Pero se escribir Mayonesa!  
** \- **¡AH!**  
Con eso, el chico empezó a escribir multitud de cosas. Sabía escribir "Ideales" y también "Dazai Osamu". ¡Incluso sabía escribir "Guardería"! Atsushi estaba muy impresionado. Le pidió que le enseñara y para cuando pasó una hora ya sabía escribir el nombre del rubio casi casi tan bien como él.  
\- **Oye… Kunikida… ¿Sabes escribir Tigre?**  
\- **¡Claro que sí!** -El de gafas asintió orgulloso y lo escribió sin problemas. - **¿Ves?**  
\- **Oooh…** -Atsushi abrazó su peluche. - **¿Y amigo?**  
- **También.**  
\- **Oye, oye… Y tú… ¿Querrías ser mi amigo?**  
Kunikida se le quedó mirando unos momentos. Atsushi se arrepintió de inmediato de decir eso. ¿Era muy pronto? ¿Y si le decía que no? Kunikida era muy guay definitivamente quería ser amigo de alguien como él…  
Pareció pensárselo un momento, antes de volver a escribir. Atsushi agachó la cabeza.  
- **Toma.** -Antes de decir nada, le pegó algo en la frente. Era otro papel. Tenía algo escrito pero Atsushi no sabía leer.  
\- **¿Eh?**  
\- **¿Ves? Amigo.** -El rubio se pasó una mano por la nuca. - **Ahora… Ahora somos amigos.  
** \- **¡WAAAH!** -Abrazó el papel con cariño. Pensaba guardarlo para siempre. - **Gracias…  
** En ese momento sonó un timbre y la mayoría de niños empezaron a salir al patio. Era hora del recreo.  
\- **¡Ven!** -Kunikida se levantó de un salto. - **Te presentaré a todos los demás.**  
Atsushi se levantó sonriente, dejó su tigre en su silla por primera vez y le dio la mano a Kunikida para ir a conocer al resto de la clase.

El patio de recreo era grande. Tenía columpios, toboganes, balancines… Cosas con las que el orfanato no contaba ni de broma. Kunikida lo llevó hasta una zona donde había una enorme manta en el suelo. En ella había dos niños jugando a algo que Atsushi reconoció como "mamás y papás". Ante su mirada atenta, un joven pelirrojo entró a la manta con rostro cansado.  
\- **Cariño… Ya estoy en casa.** -Murmuró. Una niña morena se giró con una enorme sonrisa.  
\- **¡Hola, Cariño! ¡Ya está la cena... ! Oh.** -Pareció percatarse de que Kunikida y Atsushi la miraban. - **¿Te has traído amigos de la oficina?  
** \- **¿Eh?**  
\- **Pasad, pasad. No seáis tímidos.**  
Atsushi miró con confusión a su nuevo amigo, y ante su gesto entró a la "casa", quitándose los zapatos.  
- **C-Con permiso…**  
El pelirrojo se les quedó mirando un rato, un poco sacado de su papel.  
\- **¡Cariño! ¡Preséntame a tus amigos!  
** \- **¿Eh…? Ah… Ummm…** -Pensó un momento. - **¡Este es Kunikida! ¡El presidente de la agencia! Y um… Tú…  
** Atsushi reaccionó rápido.  
\- **Soy el becario. Me llamo Atsushi, un gusto.** -Hizo una reverencia.  
\- **¡Oh! ¡Debes ser nuevo! Yo soy Naomi Tanizaki. Soy la esposa de este bomboncito.  
** \- **Uh… Soy Junichirou Tanizaki. Un gusto, Atsushi…** -Se presentó el niño, intentando separar a la morena que se pegaba a su mejilla.  
- **Ah… ¿Sois hermanos?**  
\- **¡Eso es!**  
\- **Pero… ¿También eres su esposa?  
** \- **¡Eso es!  
** \- **Pero…**  
Kunikida le dio un golpe y le señaló que no hiciera más preguntas.  
\- **Entonces… ¿Qué queréis?  
** \- **Oh… Veníamos a traer el informe de la semana, Junichirou. Ya nos vamos.** -Informó el rubio, dándole una hoja de su libreta con un dibujo de una flor.  
\- **¿Eh? ¿Ya os vais... ? Quedaos un rato…** -Casi lo rogó.  
\- **Nop. Tengo que presentar a Atsushi a los demás.** -Kunikida volvió a extenderle la mano a su amigo.  
\- **¡Esperad!  
** \- **¡Cariñitoooo!  
** - **¡WAAAH!**  
Se marcharon tan rápido como pudieron.

La siguiente parada fue un pequeño huerto a una esquina del patio. En él, un pequeño rubio estaba jugando con su pala. Kunikida se colocó ambas manos en la cadera.  
- **¡Kenji! ¿Qué te he dicho de cavar en el huerto?** -Regañó. El otro niño dio un salto del susto.  
\- **¡N-No estoy haciendo nada malo! Quería plantar la semilla de mi manzana…  
** \- **¡Para eso tienes que avisar al Señor Dazai!  
** \- **Pero… Kunikida…  
** Atsushi lo miró con curiosidad. Estaba manchado de tierra de arriba a abajo.  
\- **Oh, sí.** -Kunikida volvió a coger su mano. - **Mira este es mi amigo Atsushi. Es nuevo.  
** \- **Oh… ¡Hola, Atsushi! Yo soy Kenji Miyazawa.** -El niño le ofreció una mano totalmente manchada, y tras dudarlo unos momentos Atsushi acabó por aceptar su apretón.  
\- **¡Ahora ve y limpiate! ¡Y pídele al Señor Dazai que te ayude!  
** \- **Siii…** -Kenji suspiró y se levantó del huerto.  
Atsushi le sonrió con algo de lástima, y de nuevo se marchó con Kunikida a ir a conocer a otra persona.

Esta vez pararon en el arenero. Allí estaba Kyouka, jugando con su conejito y otra niña. Y a su lado un moreno mirando el suelo con curiosidad.  
\- **Ah… Atsushi…** -La niña de las coletas lo señaló directamente.  
- **¡Ah! ¿Es tu amigo, Kyouka?** -Preguntó la otra chica, la cual tenía un pasador con una florecita.  
\- **No… Vive en el mismo sitio que Kyouka. Nada más.  
** \- **Oh. ¿Entonces sois hermanos?  
** La niña se encogió de hombros.  
- **Bueno… ¡Yo soy Akiko Yosano!** -La chica dio un salto y le dio un par de golpecitos en la cabeza a Atsushi. Este se tocó suavemente. - **Mira ese es Ranpo Edogawa. ¡Pero ahora mismo está investigando!**  
- **… Veo que ya has conocido a Kenji.** -Ranpo señaló sus manos. El pobre albino asintió fuertemente.  
\- **Encantado. Yo soy Atsushi… Ah. Kyouka mira. Este es mi amigo Kunikida Doppo.** -Levantó su mano de forma orgullosa, y el rubio se ajustó las gafas.  
\- **…** -Kyouka no dijo nada. Solo asintió.

Y con eso se marcharon del arenero para ir a conocer a niños de otras clases, pero antes de llegar muy lejos algo vino volando directamente hacia la cara de Atsushi. Kunikida consiguió esquivar el balón de fútbol que se dirigía hacia ellos, pero su amigo no tuvo tanta suerte.  
Antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado se encontraba en el suelo, llorando. Su cara dolía mucho, y su espalda también al haber caído de espaldas.  
Cuando recuperó la visión, consiguió distinguir una figura familiar. Un chico moreno con cara seria. Era Ryunosuke Akutagawa.  
\- **… Torpe.** -Fue lo único que dijo. Eso solo hizo que su llanto aumentase.  
\- **¡A ver…! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?** -Dos profesores vinieron corriendo. Uno era Dazai, y el otro asumió que el de Ryunosuke. Uno pelirrojo y con cara de pocos amigos.  
Al ver que venían los profesores el moreno empezó a hipar y en seguida acabó llorando también, probablemente de los nervios.

Kunikida ayudó a Atsushi a ponerse en pie, y el profesor pelirrojo le limpió la parte de atrás de su uniforme. A pesar de que al principio daba un poco de miedo, su sonrisa consiguió que dejase de llorar por completo.  
\- **Anda, anda… Ya pasó… A ver… ¿Ves? No tienes nada. ¿Te duele la carita?** -Preguntó con cariño. Atsushi asintió lentamente. - **Venga, vamos a ponerte agüita, ¿vale? EH, DAZAI. OCÚPATE DEL OTRO.**  
Eso último lo dijo con un tono completamente distinto al que le habló a él. Aún así le dio la mano al profesor y lo acompañó hasta la fuente.  
\- **A ver, a ver…** -Dazai se arrodilló a la altura de Akutagawa y le removió su cabecita morena. - **No pasa nada… Ha sido un accidente, ¿verdad?  
** Ryunosuke dejó de llorar. Se quedó mirando al profesor fijamente. Asintió después de un rato, y Osamu sonrió ampliamente.  
\- **Ahora vas a pedirle perdón a Atsushi y listo, ¿sí? Si quieres vamos juntos.** -Le ofreció una mano. Akutagawa la cogió sin dudarlo ni un instante.  
\- **… Vale.**  
\- **Muy bien. Así me gusta.**  
Por un momento… Sólo por un momento se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en la cara del niño.

Cuando era hora de volver al orfanato, ninguno de los niños quería marcharse. Pero tras prometer que volverían al día siguiente, parece que estaban más convencidos. Chuuya, Dazai y Francis despidieron el autobús con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No fue hasta que desapareció de su visión que habló el moreno.  
\- **Has estado muy bien hoy, Chuuya.  
** \- **¿Oh? ¿De verdad?** -El pelirrojo sonrió un poco. - **¡Tú no has estado mal tampoco!  
** \- **Era broma.** -Respondió de inmediato Dazai. Esquivó el golpe que Chuuya intentó darle con la pierna. - **Aún así… Me pregunto si Chuuya me hablará con ese tono si me pongo a llorar.** -Soltó, aún sonriendo.  
\- **¡EN TUS SUEÑOS!**  
- **Qué cruel… ¿Ni aunque me den un pelotazo?**  
\- **¡NI AUNQUE ESTÉS AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE!  
** \- **Ah… Chuuya eres tan desagradable…  
** - **¿HAAA?  
** - **Bueno, hasta mañana.  
** Aún cuando Francis se marchó esos dos siguieron peleando hasta cansarse. Sólo cuando salió el Director fueron capaces de parar e irse a casa cada uno por un camino.  
Un día como cualquier otro… Nadie diría que sería el que marcaría el comienzo de algo que estaba por ocurrir. Un evento que marcaría sus vidas por siempre.


End file.
